Farewells may not be Forever
by Faerlain
Summary: COMPLETE! Set after LotR. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli are travelling together. They stop in a small village for a couple of nights, and meet a charming young girl. Then the village gets attacked...
1. Prologue

Wah hey, new story! I've been waiting _ages_ to put this one up, but though I had better wait until I was near the end of 'Love Conquers All'. 

I won't say much, just that this first chapter is set in the present, whereas the ones after this are set in the past. Does that make any sense? Basically, we go back in time after this chapter! 

If you want to know what happens, read the summary! I know it isn't _that_ good, but it'll do. Basically, (I like that word!), Legolas Aragorn, and Gimli are out travelling together after the War of the Ring, and stay for a few nights in a human village. Then…lots of stuff happens! Hint, hint, there are girls and Orcs involved! That sounded dodgy… 

So, enjoy, and all reviews are welcome. But please, no flames. Chickens are all right roasted, but I would prefer it if the ones in my garden stayed alive and clucking! Thank you. 

_Lainfaer_

_Farewells may not be forever._

_Chapter 1: Prologue._

Legolas stared down at the lifeless form in his arms. Tears rolled down his cheeks, leaving wet trails on his fair face. His golden hair cascaded down over his shoulders, the tips brushing the cheeks of the girl he held. His bow and knives lay discarded to one side, forgotten for the moment. He bowed his head down over the figure, and wept silent tears. He was knelt on the ground, no longer able to stand. 

Aragorn and Gimli looked on helplessly. "We tried," Aragorn said softly. He laid a hand on Gimli's shoulder. 

"I thought it was all over," the Dwarf replied sadly. 

"Not quite," Aragorn answered. He looked at his friend. "I have never seen him reduced to tears before, and now that I do…it scares me. But I do not know why."

"Let's leave him be for a few moments," Gimli suggested. Aragorn nodded in agreement, and as they turned around to walk away, rain started to fall, lightly at first, and gradually getting harder. 

The ground muddied up, creating puddles and pools. But the Elf did not move from his spot on the ground. He held the body closer to him, willing it to live. "Why?" he asked softly. "Why did this have to happen?" His hair clung in clumps to his face and neck, and drops trickled down his neck and through his tunic. But he paid no heed to them. It did not affect him; he could not feel the cold. Well, not the cold of water. But he could feel the cold of death, its bitter bite snatching his most precious things away from him. The harsh wind that blew through his sodden hair was icy cold too, and he shivered, even though he could not feel it. It cruelly reminded him of times long gone by; times he would rather forget. But it was all happening again, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

The rain fell harder, and a flash of lightening streaked across the sky. Not long after, a roll of thunder followed. The storm was growing, and they were stuck in the very centre of it. 

Aragorn ran out from his shelter in a doorway to Legolas in the middle of the square. "Legolas come; we must shelter from this storm." He held out a hand to his friend. But Legolas did not reply. 

"Legolas! Please, come with me!" He crouched down beside the Elf and placed a hand on his soaked shoulder. Another bolt of lightening lit up the sky, and as Legolas turned his head to look at Aragorn, it lit up his eyes. "Bring her with you," Aragorn told him. "Let's just get out of this rain." He collected Legolas' weapons, and they ran to the doorway under which Gimli cowered, shivering to the bone.

Legolas lay the girl down on the ground, and knelt beside her, hands clasped in his lap and his head bowed. Aragorn and Gimli exchanged a worried glance. They had never seen Legolas like this before, and it frightened them both. Gimli laid a reassuring hand on Legolas' shoulder, and squeezed it gently, trying to help him. But the Elf paid no attention to it. He just stared at her, tears still streaming down his face. 

Her black hair fanned out beneath her face, and her blue eyes were shut. One arm lay across her abdomen, and the other above her head. Her lips were slightly parted, and she looked completely at peace. But there wasn't one sign of life on her face, and her once beautiful, happy smile was gone forever. She was dressed in a simple maroon skirt and dark blue top. The skirt came to just above her ankles, and round one was a silver anklet. Her feet were bare, and she wore a plain silver amulet round her right wrist. Her sleeves were short, and ruffled at the ends. She also wore a small ring round her second finger on her left hand. It had a tiny opal set in it, and she wore a matching necklace.

"What happened Legolas?" Aragorn asked softly. 

"I failed. I failed to protect her," Legolas replied quietly. "I should have made her go down into the cellar." His hands clenched into fists. More thunder rolled through the stormy night air. "It's all my fault."

"No Legolas, it's not your fault. You are not to be blamed," Aragorn said softly but sternly, crouching down beside him. 

"Of course it was. I swore to protect her when all of this started. I broke my promise Aragorn! I have never done that before, and look what happened. If I had kept my promise, she may still be alive now." 

"One promise Legolas…"

"No Aragorn!" shouted Legolas, scrambling to his feet. "Not just one promise! I am nearly 3,000 years old. To not have broken a single promise in that amount of time, and to break one now with these consequences…it feels awful! You don't understand, and I doubt that you ever will." His voice grew softer, and he knelt back down next to the girl. "How did it come to this Aragorn? I thought all the fighting was over. But I was wrong. So wrong." 

So, what do you think? Nice reviews please? And I'll update in roughly a week, depending on what feedback I get! 

_Lainfaer _


	2. In the Beginning

Ok folks, here's Chapter 2! I got an amazing response to the first chapter. Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and replies are below.

I have to say, the characters in this story are a little OCC. Legolas I think in particular. In my fics, he _always _seems to end up like that. I wonder why…

Once again, thanks for reviews, and Chapter 3 will be up in about a week's time.

_Lainfaer_

Anyways, I am putting a warning in all my chapters today. And it is…

DO NOT GET SUNBURNT ON YOUR BACK AND SHOULDERS! IT HURTS! A LOT!!!

Trust me; I am in considerable pain at the moment. And jet skis are fun!

Anyway, back to the chapter…

__

__

snakefeather – Oh he reacts alright! Glad you've liked it so far. Thanks for reviewing.

Merenwen Greenleaf – Of course you can have some more! Here you go! hands box of tissues alongside new chapter You were crying! Thanks for reviewing.

Lyn – A comedy adventure? Hey, that wouldn't be too bad actually! I'll work on it! I know what you mean about the whole promises thing. You'll find out what he meant in later chapters, promise! I have talent? blushes Thank you! Thank for reviewing too!

Deana – Excellent? I like that word! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the rest.

ElvenStar5 – Wow, what a load of compliments! Careful, my head just might explode! Heehee. The idea was kinda to get you guys hooked!

And yes, I really DO have chickens in my garden! And we bred our own chicks on 2001, but the foxes round out area got the last one a few weeks ago. :( No fair! They were gorgeous though! Thanks for reviewing!

Lothliana – Yes, I killed you! Get over it woman! You ain't started screaming yet, so I'll take that as a sign that I updated quickly enough. Thanks for reviewing!

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_Chapter 2: In the beginning…_

__

(Set before Chapter 1.)

"As if you will ever beat me Aragorn!" Legolas shouted back over his shoulder as he galloped on, Gimli holding on for dear life to his waist.

"I'm catching up Legolas!" Aragorn shouted back, urging Brego on. Legolas laughed, and turned back to the way they were going. He dug his heels into Arods' sides slightly to push him that little bit further. The great horse sped up a little.

"Master Elf, unless you have forgotten, I am behind you on this horse!" Gimli called gruffly over the noise of the wind.

Legolas laughed again. "Do not fear Gimli, Arod will not let you fall unless I tell him to."

"Hmph."

Legolas just laughed, and turned back to see how far behind Aragorn was now. He was right on their heels. He turned back to Arod. "Noro lim Arod," he whispered into Arods' ears. The horse snorted and sped up.

"Cheater!" Aragorn called.

"It's called tactics Aragorn!" Legolas called back. "And Arod has an extra passenger, so by rights, you should be beating us."

"Yeah, well, you're as light as a feather, so one and a bit!" Aragorn shouted. Legolas just laughed again. They galloped on, drawing nearer and nearer to the small town they were trying to reach before night fell.

Legolas ended up the winner of their race, and as he drew up to the town gate, he congratulated Arod on winning. "Lle um quel Arod." Arod just snorted and nodded his head up and down. (You did well Arod.)

Just then, Aragorn pulled up beside them. "Well done Legolas," he said sourly.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Don't be jealous Aragorn. I have had many more years' experience than you have. I am naturally better at riding."

"Very well then. Come, let's get in and find somewhere to stay for the night." They were allowed into the small town, and rode slowly up through it, not trying to attract too much attention. Legolas wore his hood up, as many Men still disliked Elves.

They came to the local inn, and managed to get Arod and Brego stabled. "No maer," Legolas told Arod firmly. The horse just snorted in his face. "I mean it, behave yourself," Legolas said stroking his mane. Arod nodded, and the Elf smiled. "Good boy." He patted him one last time, and then went to find the other two. (Be good.)

They entered the inn, and found it full of drunken men and women. "Let's just get a room and get out of here," Legolas said quietly. Aragorn nodded, and they walked up to the bar. A young woman greeted them. "What can I do for you gents?" she asked politely, smiling.

"We would like a room please," Aragorn answered.

"Ok, and how many of you are there?"

"Three."

"Right, and I'll need to know your names." She was scribbling all the details down on a small piece of paper.

"Are the names really necessary?" Aragorn asked.

"'Fraid so. The boss don't like no strangers coming in here nowadays. He says all names must be known." She smiled sympathetically. "Sorry."

"There is no need to apologise milady," Legolas said softly stepping forward. "We will gladly give our names. I am Guryn, and this is my friend Strider," he said, pointing at Aragorn. "This is Gimli, down here," he said, pointing below the bar.

The girl looked over. "Oh a Dwarf! We haven't had a Dwarf in here for many years. Well thank you sirs. What else would you be wanting?"

"Food and drink if you please miss," Gimli said.

She laughed. "Very well. I'll have some brought up to your room. It's number 5, first floor. Go up the stairs, turn left, and it's the second one of the other side of the corridor. Here's your key." She passed a large brass key to Aragorn. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you very much," Aragorn replied gratefully, bowing his head a little.

She giggled. "You three are ever so polite. It makes a change to have half-decent folk in this place." She turned at a shout. "Oh please excuse me, the boss needs me." She smiled one last time, then scooted off.

They followed her directions, and came to their room. It had four beds, and a bay window. The fire was lit and burning nicely. A few lamps hung on the walls, and as they placed their bags on the beds, Aragorn walked round and lit them.

"It's not the best place in the world, but it will do," said Gimli, sitting down on the end of his bed.

"Its fine," Legolas agreed, sitting down and removing his hood. He shook out his long flaxen locks.

"She was nice," Gimli said, a small grin showing under his bushy beard.

Legolas looked at him. "What are you getting at Gimli?"

"Oh nothing. You seemed to like her."

"Like you said, she was very nice." Gimli just nodded. "Ok then."

"What? Gimli, don't get any ideas!" The Dwarf tried to hide his laugh, but couldn't.

"Right…" Legolas threatened. He picked up the nearest object, (his pillow) and threw it at Gimli's' head.

"Ow! Now you're for it Elf!" Gimli chucked it back, but Legolas ducked.

"You two stop acting like children," Aragorn laughed.

They looked at him. "Children? Excuse me Aragorn, Son of Arathorn; I am nearly 3,000 years old. I am quite a way off childhood!" Legolas argued. They all laughed, but stopped when there was a knock at the door.

"Legolas, hood up!" Aragorn hissed.

Legolas dived over the side of the bed as the door slowly opened. It was the same girl that had served them earlier. "Evening gents. I just brought your food and drink up." 

"Thank you, er…"

"Chalibeth sir," she answered, setting the tray down on Legolas' bed. "Where is the other gentleman?"

"I am right here," answered Legolas, emerging from under the bed, hood now up and covering his face. "I dropped my…pillow," he said, picking up from off the floor where Gimli had chucked it. "It fell off." The other two turned away to hide their grins.

"Right," she replied slowly, looking a little confused. Legolas stood up and walked over to the others. She noted how gracefully he walked, and with no sound. "Well, if you need anything else, just give one of us girls a shout," she told them. "Sleep well sirs." She gave a small curtsey.

They smiled. "Thank you Chalibeth. We shall certainly do that," Aragorn said. She smiled, then left, glancing once more at Legolas as she closed the door.

"That was close," Legolas said, removing his hood again.

"Too close. We should be more careful," Aragorn said, taking his cloak off and slinging it across the back of a chair. He sat down on his bed, and swung his long legs up to lean back against the headboard. He rested his head on his palms. Legolas sat cross-legged on his bed, and Gimli sat on the edge of his, where his feet just scraped the floor. Aragorn lit his pipe, and lay, thoughtfully puffing it. "Where do we go from here then?" he asked. "If we're heading to Mirkwood, what is the best direction to go Legolas?"

"When we leave here, we should head north. When we get to the River Anduin, we'll have to work out some way to cross it. Then from there, it's easy." He started fiddling with a strand of hair.

"What's wrong melonin?" Aragorn asked, opening one eye to look at the Elf.

"Nothing melonin. I'm just looking forward to getting home and seeing my family again." Aragorn smiled. He knew how close Legolas was to his father and younger sister. "It has been too long since I have seen them."  

"It has been many years since either of us has been home," Gimli agreed. "Most of my people now reside at Helms Deep of course, but there are still lots in Erebor."

"A lot of my friends dwell in Ithilien with me, but my family stayed in Mirkwood. Aenil wanted to come with me, but father wouldn't let her."

"Why?" Aragorn asked, sitting up.

Legolas shrugged. "I don't really know. I think he felt sad because I was leaving, and he didn't want to lose his only other child. It frightens him I guess."

"It would do. Maybe a surprise visit will do him good."

Legolas smiled. "Possibly."

The three talked for a long time, and drifted off to sleep one by one. Legolas was the last to fall asleep. He was thinking of home and the look on Aenils' face when he returned. It had been 10 years after all since he had last seen her. 10 years since the War had finished. For 10 years, he had been Elf-Lord of Ithilien, and Gimli was Lord of Helms Deep. Aragorn was King of Gondor, and everything seemed to be perfect.

But something was niggling at the back of Legolas' mind, and he couldn't place his finger on whatever it was. He fell asleep; trying to work out what was bugging him.

So, how was that? Good or not? Reviews would be absolutely _wonderful, _and I look forward to them! (I am a tad hyper by the way! Oops…)

_Lainfaer_


	3. Sunrises and Secrets

**I LOVE ****TROY****, ****TROY**** RULES!!!!!!**

**ORLI IS SUPER FIT!!!!!!**

**Ahh, that's better…**

**Yay, you all still love it! Goody goody gumdrops! **

**I'm happy, cos on Saturday I went to ****London**** shopping, and saw Chitty Chitty Bang Bang at the theatre! It was well cool. I recommend it to all with a childish attitude. (Like me!) **

**Thank you for all my marvellous reviews, and replies are below. **

**_Lainfaer_**

**Elerrina – Of course I already have loads typed up! This is me we're talking about! I like to be prepared. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Deana – Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Mayrana - takes Leggy plushie Read on, and you will find out what happens next! Thanks for reviewing. **

**_Chapter 3: Sunrises and Secrets._**

The next morning, Legolas rose first. He stretched, cat-like, and yawned. The sun had only just risen, and the room was lit with an eerie orange glow. The fire had burnt itself out last night, but it was now relatively warm. He looked at his companions.

Aragorn lay on the bed opposite, feet crossed, one arm slung carelessly above his head, the other lying across his chest. Gimli on the other hand, lay out flat on his back, issuing short, but loud snores every now and then. Legolas grinned to himself. His two best friends, both how he would expect them to look. He got to his feet, and walked over to the window. It had a ledge running all along the edge, and he sat on it, bringing his knees up to his chest. He rested his chin on them, and stared out into the main street below.

The town was already alive with traders and stallholders. Here and there stood a horse, shivering in the cold, steam coming from its coat, munching on a carrot or oats. Carts were being driven up and down the road, and people walked along, huddled into their coats. It was a crisp, cold morning, and people stamped their boots to keep themselves warm. Their breath could be seen in the air, and condensation hung everywhere. The sun lay just above the rooftops of the houses opposite, and her warm rays just touched Legolas' face. He welcomed her warmth, and sighed happily. Soon he would be home, and with his family once again.

He sat there for over an hour, watching the sun rise higher, and more and more people emerging from their houses. He sat in silence, going over old memories of home.

He remembered the time of Aenils' birth, and how many celebration parties were held in honour of her. He could picture his fathers' ecstatic face still to this day. His mother was so pleased to have a daughter, and a son. There was about 350 years difference between him and his sister, but they were as close as twins. He could still see the look of disappointment on her face when he told her he was going to Rivendell, and that he would be gone for a long time. But the look he got when he returned home after the War was well worth the wait. She was overjoyed to have him back, and would not let her arms fall from round his neck for a good five minutes. She had sobbed her heart out, but they were tears of joy that had fallen, not tears of sorrow. More parties had been held, and it was the perfect welcome home.

But then he had left again, and yet again, she had been flooding tears. Thranduil would not let her go with him, and so she sulked for days. She even grovelled to him on her knees, a thing she had never attempted before. But it had all been to no avail. Thranduil would not have both his children out 'wandering the wilds, getting into goodness knows what danger, and mixing with humans.' He didn't dislike humans; he just felt that is was bad for his son to constantly be with them. Any mortals in fact. He knew that when Aragorn and Gimli died, his son would be heartbroken. And then he would go over the Sea to Valinor.

Ah, the Sea,Legolas thought blissfully, leaning his head against the windowpane. Ever since he had seen the gulls, and heard their cries, his most desperate desire was to sail. He longed for the Sea, and could always hear her calling to him. He could still find peace under the trees that he lived with, but he knew that peace would not last must longer. But he would stay in Middle-Earth as long as he needed to.

He gazed back down into the street. It was alive with activity now, and the Sun lit up the entire road. Horses and carts were trundling up and down, people were rushing around, dodging out of the way, and trying to sell their goods. He smiled.

Humans. Always in such a rush.

"Whassa time?" Aragorn asked drearily from behind, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"About 6.30," Legolas replied, still looking out the window.

Aragorn looked over at him. He was still hugging his knees to his chest, his head against the window. The old Ranger smiled, and half-walked, half-stumbled over to his friend. He sat down opposite him. "Are you ok Legolas?" he asked.

Legolas looked at him, smiling faintly. "I'm fine, do not worry. I've been watching the Sun rise for over an hour." He looked back out the window. "Even in this grotty little place, She still warms my heart when She lights everything up. She even makes this place look reasonably nice."

Aragorn laughed. "Aye, I know what you mean. She is a beautiful thing, the Sun." He followed Legolas' gaze, to where the Sun now lay high above the rooftops, shining in all Her glory.

A slight mumbling behind them told them that Gimli was in the process of waking up.

"In the past 10 years, both you and Gimli have become more and more lazy," Legolas told Aragorn, grinning at him. Aragorn scowled.

"We are getting older Legolas. It is natural for us." Legolas just laughed.

"Very well, if you say so."

They went down to the bar for breakfast, and once again, Legolas had to keep his hood up. "Why must I wear it up?" he complained as they made their way down. "It's ridiculous. I thought you humans and Elves got on well nowadays."   
"Better than we used to, but this is one of those villages in the middle of nowhere that haven't really caught up with the rest of the modern world yet," Aragorn answered quietly as one of the barmaids walked past, flashing a smile as she went. "Some might not take too kindly to an Elf."

Legolas just snorted. He hated wearing his hood up when he didn't really have to. If anyone wanted to pick a fight, he was ready for them. Though of course, he would try to settle it peacefully first.

They entered the bar, and were pleased to find it reasonably empty, as it was so early. They sat down at a table, and Aragorn went to the bar.

"I bet, the real reason you don't want to wear your hood up, is because you don't want to mess up your hair, right?" Gimli asked, grinning at Legolas.

Legolas chose to ignore this comment, as he was so used to it. He just raised one eyebrow to himself, and waited for Aragorn to come back.

Chalibeth saw to them again. She was a bit dubious of Legolas by now, as he still wore his hood up. "Master Guryn, you don't have to wear your hood up all the time you know," she told him as she bought them drinks. "Surely you must be boiling under there."

"No, I am quite alright, thank you," he replied, smiling at her. Aragorn and Gimli shared a glance over their tankards.

"He would rather keep his identity secret," Aragorn quickly answered for him. "It's from a past experience, which he does not want to re-live, isn't that right Guryn?"

"Yes, a rather unfortunate incident. So for now, I will keep my hood up, as long as it ok with you Chalibeth." She smiled.   
"Of course it is. It would just be nice to see your face. You are all so polite, and I would like to see the man I am speaking to. I am sure your looks match your manners." She smiled again.

Legolas was slightly taken aback. "Your words are kind my Lady. Thank you." He smiled back, and she walked back behind the bar.

"Flirt," Gimli muttered from behind his tankard. Legolas shot a glare at him. It was something he had been called before by the Dwarf, following a similar incident in anther inn. "Don't start that again Gimli."   
"Start what?" Aragorn asked. He did not know of this tale.

"Well, when me and Legolas were travelling together one time, we went into an inn like this one, and there was a girl similar to that Chalibeth, and…"

"…and the rest is history," Legolas interrupted. "Gimli, that was so long ago. Can't you give it up now?"   
"No, just as I can't give up the time I beat you at killing Orcs at Helms Deep," he grinned. Legolas scowled, but did not reply.

Aragorn smiled to himself. This was the Legolas and Gimli he knew. Always sniping at each other at every possible moment, always trying to get one better than the other. Gimli would never let Legolas live that incident at Helms Deep down.

From her position behind the bar, Chalibeths' eyes widened in surprise. These men had been in a battle? The battle of Helms Deep? She had heard about this great battle, and the hundreds that had lost their lives. These were obviously great warriors. She wished to know more.

She walked over when they had downed their drinks. "Is there anything else I can get you gents?" she asked politely, smiling.

Aragorn smiled back at her. "No, we are fine thank you Chalibeth."

"I understand you are travellers," she pressed, looking at each of them.

"Yes, that is correct," Aragorn answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, where have you travelled from?"

The three friends looked at each other. How much could they tell her?

"We have travelled many miles," Legolas finally said. "And have seen many places. But now, I think we are slowing down, you might call it."

"I understand." Chalibeth said. "What sort of places have you been?"

"Well lassie, why don't you sit down, and we'll tell you what we can," Gimli answered. She smiled, and took a seat next to Legolas. Gimli grinned, but did not say anything.

"Well, where can we start?" Aragorn asked. "How old do you think we all are?"

"I do not wish to be offensive sirs, so I will not answer that," she replied, smiling a little.

They laughed. "Well, Guryn here is the oldest, and he has seen more wonderful, and terrible things than we have, I can assure you of that." Her face turned to Legolas, who was blushing slightly under his hood.

"Have you?" she asked softly. "What sort of things have you seen?"

"Things I am sure a young lady like yourself does not wish to know about," he answered softly.

"Have you been in any fights?" she continued.

"Many, some much worse than others," he replied.

"Have you heard of the great Battle at Helms Deep? And the Pelennor Fields?" she asked, her eyes shining.

They looked at each other uneasily. "You have," she said slowly.

"We were in them," Legolas said softly, looking down at the floor.

"Both of them?" she asked, slightly shocked. All three nodded.

"My goodness," she said softly. "That must have been awful."

"It was lassie, very terrible indeed," Gimli told her.

"What was it like, if you don't mind me asking. I understand there were thousands of those Uruk-Hai things, and it rained, and there was fire, and Elves…oh I would like to meet an Elf someday!" Her eyes were shining brightly now, the deep blue orbs glittering like stars.

"Why would you like to meet an Elf?" Legolas asked, the smile evident in his voice.

"Because they are such wonderful, magical creatures," she replied. "Everything about them is so magical, and mysterious."

"What would you do if you did ever get the chance to meet one?" Legolas asked.

She thought about it for a while. "I have no idea. I'd probably faint!" They all laughed. "No, I would try to act as calm and normal as possible. I wouldn't want to make a total fool of myself."

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Legolas assured her.

"Have you met Elves yourselves?" she asked.

"Yes, many times," Legolas told her. He gave a sly wink to Aragorn who smiled. "They are very mysterious creatures, I must agree with you on that. Very quiet, and only speak when they have to. Generally, they didn't used to get on with other races, especially Dwarves," here, he shot a sideways glance at Gimli, who grinned, "but humans they got on with ok. Now that the War is over, they are much friendlier towards both races. Do you know Ithilien?"

"Yes. I have heard it has become beautiful once again after being ravaged by the Dark Side."

"Well, it is beautiful because Elves and Men both dwell there now. There is an Elf I know, Legolas his name is, who is the Elf-Lord. He and I met a long time ago, back I was far younger, and travelling through his fathers' realm."

"His father is a King?" she asked, eyes wide with curiosity. Legolas nodded. "King of Mirkwood, and Legolas is heir to the throne."

"Wow," she whispered. Legolas smiled. This was easy, but he was starting to run out of ideas. Perhaps she had better not know any more. He looked at Aragorn.

"Well my Lady, it has been a pleasure talking with you, but I am afraid my friends and I have to be off now," Aragorn said, setting down his empty tankard. "We shall see you later perhaps?"  
"Oh yes, I'm here all day," she informed them.

"We will see you later then," he said, then they left.

She smiled at their retreating backs. They were nice gentlemen, and she really wanted to get to know them a lot better.

"Chalibeth, get over here, start working, and stop day-dreaming!" she heard her boss shout.

She sighed, picked up her cloth, and went back behind the bar to start the days work.

**So, how was that chapter then? Hope you enjoyed it, and chapter 4 will be up in about a week's time.**

**_Lainfaer_**


	4. The Drinking and the Dancing

**Heehee, I love this chapter! **

**Not much to say really. Just that a few things are found out…**

**I GOT RETURN OF THE KING ON THURSDAY! WAH HEY! **

**Ah hem…**

**Yes, I got Return of the King on DVD. THE EXTRAS RULE! **

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and all replies are below. I got some for past stories as well, so I'll put them on here, and on the new chapter of New Hope and Love. **

**_Lainfaer _**

* * *

**__**

**__**

****

****

****

****

**Rayame325 – You gave me soooo many reviews! I lost count! Thank for every single one! Glad you liked all the stories that you've read! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Mayrana – Heehee, of course he's a flirt! He's Leggy! And cue, charming, lovely, handsome……YOUR WORDS! Ooh, I like Leggy's bow! Very nice. I'll never wash my hands again! Um………how about a free backstage pass to ****Mirkwood****Palace****? With Prince Leggy as my tour guide? That would be nice! Thanks for reviewing. **

**vanessa – Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing. **

**RandomInsaneElfStalker89 – Cool name! Hmm…will she find out he is Leggy? Read on and you'll find out! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – She might die, she might not. Read on and you'll see! I wanna talk to you too! Heehee. Thank for reviewing. **

* * *

****

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 4: The Drinking and the Dancing._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn walked around the village all morning, generally just looking around. Some people gave the hooded Legolas some suspicious looks, but no one talked to them.

At one point, a load of children came running down the street, and stopped to talk to Gimli. They thought he was wonderful because he was a Dwarf, and he loved all the attention they gave him. Legolas and Aragorn just looked at each, smiling and shaking their heads.

Eventually, when the children had run off again, they carried on, and finally ended up back at the inn. It was busier now; the locals were coming in. Most of them were husbands who were bored of working. They would get drunk, go home really late, and get told off by their wives. It was part of their daily timetable.

The three went straight to their room. To their surprise, the beds had been made, and the whole room had been cleaned. It was now brighter, and had a more homely feel to it. The sun could come in clearer through the window, as it had been covered in dust before. The fire was burning low, but there was a new stack of logs beside it. Everything was tidy, and a jug of water stood on one table with three glasses beside it.

"Well this is better," Gimli said, sitting down on his bed.

"Much better," Legolas agreed, taking off his cloak, and sitting down opposite Gimli.

"I wonder who did all this?" Aragorn asked, walking over to the window and looking out.

"It was that Chalibeth. She's smitten with Legolas," Gimli said quickly before Legolas could interject.

"No she is not," he argued, crossing his legs and resting his arms upon his knees. "She told us herself she liked _all _of us, and she is just being friendly, that is all."

"Of course it is," Gimli agreed, but there was a clear sarcastic tone to his voice. Legolas scowled, but said no more.

Later that evening, they went down to the bar and had some food. Chalibeth talked with them all night, and they told her more tales of their travels.

"You've led such exciting lives," she said when she brought them some drinks. "It must be great, to be able to just travel around as you please, having no one to order you around."   
"Aye, it is good," Gimli agreed. "We've travelled all our lives."

"Where else have you been?" she asked, leaning against the back of Gimli's seat.

"All over the place," Aragorn told her. "We've been both sides of the Misty Mountains for a start."

"Ooh, I would love to see West of the Misty Mountains. I have heard so many tales about it. Elves live there, don't they?"   
"Yes, in a place called Rivendell," Legolas told her.

"Have you been there?"   
"We all have," Aragorn said. "It is one of the most beautiful places I have ever been to. It rests in a valley on the slopes of the mountains, and you can only get there if you already know the way. We were allowed entry, and so have been there many times."

"Please can you tell me more about it?" she begged. They laughed. "Of course we will," Aragorn promised her.

Just then, a large, rough-looking man came swaggering over. "Chalibeth," he said, his voice slurring with all his drink. He had spilled plenty of it down his clothes, and he stuck of ale.

"What?" she asked harshly.

"Are you going to dance tonight?"   
"I don't know yet. Go and have another drink Glaer."

"Who are you?" he asked the three travellers, completely ignoring Chalibeth.

"We're travellers," Aragorn answered simply.

"I don't recognise you."

"Go and have another drink Glaer," Chalibeth said fiercely. "Leave these tired men be, or there won't be any dancing tonight." Glaer grunted, but staggered off, drinking as he went.

"Sorry about that," she apologised. "He's never sober, and doesn't like strangers. His wife left him years ago, and the drink was his only escape. That's all he loves; the drinking and the dancing."   
"Dancing?" Legolas asked in interest.

"Yes, every night or so, me and the other girls do a dance for the drunkards. It keeps us occupied, and them off our skirts."

"Will you dance tonight?" he asked.

"Probably."   
"Good, we'd like to see you dance," Gimli told her.

She blushed. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm sure it will be an outstanding performance." She grinned, then turned at a shout. "Got to go I'm afraid. The dancing will begin shortly." She smiled, and then hurried back behind the bar.

"You just could not resist could you?" Legolas asked Gimli, grinning.

Gimli just grinned back. "Just paying my compliments, that's all."

"Just paying your compliments? Of course you were."

"Shut up Elf."

"What sort of dancing do you reckon they do?" Aragorn asked, downing his ale.

"Haven't a clue," Legolas replied, watching Glaer.

"What's wrong?" Aragorn asked him.

"Nothing. He's just being…"

"Drunk?" Gimli tried.

Legolas scowled at him, but nodded. "I don't like the way these girls are treated, do you? Its not right."   
"No, its not," Aragorn agreed. "No one should have to do this to get money for food and drink. Do they live here?"   
"Probably. I doubt they have anywhere else to go."

They sat in silence for a while, watching the other goings-on in the bar. More men entered, bought drinks, and proceeded to get drunk. Sometimes, a wife would come in and scold her husband for not being at home. She would then drag him out by the ear whilst the rest of the bar cheered and clapped. Then they would all order another round of drinks for each other.

Suddenly, the room went quiet. A small jingling of tambourine bells could be heard. The crowd parted, and three girls drifted into the centre of the room. Chalibeth was in the middle. They wore light coloured skirts, lined with lace and beads. Scarves were draped around their waists and arms, and each held a tambourine.

A flute started playing, and then the dancing really began. They spun into the crowd and out again, their scarves rustling with each movement. Chalibeth was the tallest, and had her long dark hair down. They were all bare-foot, and made no sound as they swirled over the floor, weaving easily in and out of the men in time to the beat.

Chalibeth seemed to be leading them, and she slowly, but surely, made her way over to the three travellers. Legolas saw Gimlis' grin, but ignored it. She flashed a smile at them, and carried on. She paused for a second, and all three tossed their tambourines up into the air.

Hands reached out to grab them, and caught them. Chalibeths' headed straight for Legolas, and he easily caught it.

"I wonder why that one ended up over here?" Gimli questioned as the dancing continued.

"Shut up Dwarf," Legolas mimicked. It was Gimlis' turn to scowl.

The music sped up a bit, and they kept up with the speed. The drunkards were clapping a beat by now, and some were cheering. The three girls clearly loved the attention, and started doing even more elaborate moves.

As the music reached its climax, they stopped. The music also stopped. They were right on one side of the formed circle. The flute started again, and, all in unison, they flipped forwards across the circle. The two on the outside went out to the side, and as Chalibeth reached the opposite side, she jumped, and landed in a crouched position at Aragorns' feet. She winked up at him, and then she was gone again, back to the other two.

The three looked at each other. "They're bloody good," Gimli muttered.

The music began to slow down, and the dancers with it. Eventually, it stopped altogether, and they were in the very centre of the circle, the outside two crouching, Chalibeth standing.

The crowd cheered and wolf-whistled. The dancers smiled at them. Then, they went back the way they had come, to get changed back into their working clothes.

"Wow," Gimli whispered. "I ain't never seen dancing like that."

"So fluidic," Aragorn agreed. They looked at Legolas. He was just staring at the floor.

"Eh laddie, what's wrong?" Gimli asked.

Legolas jerked slightly, as if hearing them for the first time. "What? Oh…nothing, don't worry."

Aragorns sidled round to sit next to him. "Legolas, what's wrong?" he asked in a whisper.

"I can sense something," he replied. "But my hoods not helping. I need to go outside."

"I'll come with you. Gimli, stay here, and out of trouble." Gimli just grinned and ordered another drink.

The pair headed outside. When they were out of sight of anyone, Legolas removed his hood and shook his hair out. "That's better," he said, smiling. Then his senses kicked in again, and he stood stock-still, listening.

"Yrch!" he hissed after a few moments silence. "Heading this way. They'll be here within the hour."

"What do we do?" Aragorn asked.

"Warn people?"

"They won't listen, you know that. Look at them. Like Chalibeth said, they only care for the drink and the dancing."

"Chalibeth!" Legolas whispered in horror. "And the other girls! We have to get them out of here."

"Wait, slow down. They are loads of them. Too many for just us three to handle. Once the Orcs get here, it'll be chaotic."

"We must warn them," Legolas replied in frustration.

A shadow moved in a corner, and they both spun round, knives outstretched.

"Hey calm down guys, its only me," said a soft voice. Chalibeth stepped into the light, and stared pointedly at Legolas. "You're an Elf," she stated matter-of-factly.

He grinned, sheathing his knives. "You noticed?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't, sorry."

"What's all this about Orcs?"

Legolas sighed. He had hoped she hadn't heard. "I can feel a large group, heading for this village. We have to get you all out of here."

"That's impossible. You've seen what they're all like. They haven't fought a battle in years. They'll all be slaughtered."

"Exactly. What can we do?"

"Nothing. Just let them come."

"But what about you girls?" Aragorn butted in.

"We'll manage. There's a good strong cellar underneath this pub. There's a tunnel that leads out of the village, under the boundaries, and comes out somewhere in those meadows." She waved her hand out the way they had entered the village.

"Can you even fight?" Legolas asked.

"We can cope. Now, I suggest you go and tell your Dwarf friend what's going on. I get the feeling he doesn't like Orcs springing up at him at inconvenient times." She grinned.

"You're right there," Legolas murmured.

"And don't we know it," Aragorn finished.

She laughed. "You three go so well together. So, what's your real name…Guryn?"

He smiled. "Legolas."

Her eyes widened. "As in…_the Legolas?_"

"Aye. The heir to the throne and all that…yes." He grinned.

"Legolas…it's a nice name. And what about you...Strider?"

He sighed. "Don't spread this around, will you Chalibeth?"

"Swear I won't."

"I'm Aragorn."

She covered her mouth to stop the cry escaping. "What are you all doing here?"

"Travelling. That bit was true," Legolas answered.

"Oh, right. Come on, its freezing out here. Or are you two immune to the cold?"

"He is, I'm not," Aragorn replied, pointing at Legolas. She laughed, and they headed back inside.

* * *

**Now you see what I meant about a few things being found out. **

**Chapter 5 will be up next Monday. Until then…**

**_Lainfaer _**


	5. Namárie

**Right, er…short chapter now. Compared to the others.**

**And we finally see some action! Yay! **

**Replies to reviews are below as always, and some more reviews would really be appreciated! I love reviews. (I'm hyper cos we had teacher training day today! Woo hoo!) **

**Crap…Sports Day Heats on Tuesday…Shot Put…groan… :(**

_**Lainfaer**_

* * *

**Mayrana – Yup, a flirting Gimli! Ooh, yeah… grabs backstage pass, yanks Leggy away, and stays there forever and ever **

**Ah hem…sorry about that… **

**Hmm….I know! 3 strands of Leggy's hair to put in a silver locket! Heehee………**

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Willow**** – I understood that perfectly. ****Chile**** in ****South America****? Cool! Glad you're liking it so far. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Was she the one Leggy was crying over? Hmm…maybe…**

**She does care he's an Elf…I think…**

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – Gimli's cool, but not as cool as the other two! Perhaps you can contact the ff.net team? Have a look on the main page, see what's there. **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Deana – Cute? I like that word! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Zammy – Did I update soon enough? A day early actually! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Lothliana – Yay, you reviewed! For once! I'll update when I wish! Heehee. Good girl for updating your stories too! Lols. I've e-mailed you! And I wanna go to ****Poole**** tomorrow! Lols, thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

****

**Chapter 5: Namárie…**

"Finally, some fun!" was Gimli's immediate answer. Then he went over what they had told him. "But...what about this rabble?" He waved his hand towards the crowd of ever-growing drunkards.

"They'll have to sort themselves out," Legolas replied simply. "If they haven't learnt how to fight, it's their own fault."

"What about the girls?"

"They're sorted," Aragorn responded. "They'll be underneath the ground whilst everything else happens up here. We have to get out of here as soon as we can."

"Alright, well I'm ready," Gimli said gruffly, holding his axe around the hilt. The other two laughed.

The attack soon came. A burning branch was thrown through a window, smashing it to smithereens. Screams and yells were heard all round. The three switched into action. Legolas stood on the bar, firing arrows out of the window, and around the pub itself. Gimli was already outside, and Aragorn stayed in and around the bar, swinging his sword in all directions.

Chalibeth started ushering the screaming girls toward the cellar. She had warned them, but they were still scared stiff. She glanced back over her shoulder, and saw Legolas up on the bar. She was just awe-struck at how good a fighter he was. He seemed to be firing those arrows in absolutely no intended direction at all, yet he hit every time. He paused for a second, and looked over his shoulder.

"Go Chalibeth!" he yelled. "We'll protect you, don't worry!"

She smiled gratefully, and carried on getting people down into the cellar.

The Orcs were large, ugly creatures, but not exceedingly good fighters. They had lost their touch a bit, and were easy prey for the Three Hunters.

A scream diverted Legolas' attention. He looked back at where he had last seen Chalibeth, and saw her struggling in the arms of an Orc.

He leapt down off the bar, unsheathed his knives, and neatly stabbed the foul creature. He gagged, then fell to the floor writhing and wriggling. Chalibeth leant against the wall, a cut now adorning her right cheek.

"Go Chalibeth," he whispered to her. "Forget the others, protect yourself."

"But I can fight," she replied determinedly, lifting her skirt and withdrawing a knife, hidden in the folds.

He sighed in frustration. She reminded him so much of Eowyn at Helms Deep and Minas Tirith. "Chalibeth, I don't care if you are a better warrior than us three put together, just go into the cellar!"

"Its full. The girls are all panicking, and squashing each other to death. Its worse down there than up here." They ducked as an arrow headed in their direction.

"Right. I am going to get you to safety if it's the last thing I do." He grabbed her hand, and they ran towards the front door, dodging any weapons hurled their way.

They ran on, gripping each other's hands for dear life. The smoke thickened, smarting their eyes and burning their throats. Whole tables were alight, chairs tipped over in the panic and rush to escape. It was chaos.

Then an Orc crashed into them, severing their grasp. "Chalibeth!" Legolas yelled from the floor, his head spinning.

But there was no answer. He struggled to his feet, cutting down any Orcs in his path. The world span slightly before his eyes.

"CHALIBETH!" he yelled again. He suddenly caught sight of her dark hair and red skirt through the throng of Orcs. He pushed his way over.

The pub was totally alight now, smoke filling their lungs. Flames were all around Legolas, but he paid no heed to them. He cut down more and more Orcs in his attempts to reach her.

An explosion sounded from behind the bar, and more smoke engulfed the room. Orcs shouted orders to retreat into the village, and they started to disperse. They still tried to kill Legolas, but he was a complete killing machine now. Nothing would get in the way of him saving Chalibeth.

He almost stumbled over her. She lay beside a table, her eyes shut.

"Chalibeth! Chalibeth, wake up!" he yelled, protecting her from the surrounding flames.

She feebly opened her eyes. "Legolas…" she choked.

"I'm here," he answered, gripping her hand.

"I'm sorry Legolas. I should have gone..." She coughed on the smoke filling up her lungs.

"Its ok, I'm going to get you out of here, and everything's going to fine, I promise."

"You're so beautiful," she whispering, raising her other hand to stroke his cheek. "The first Elf I've ever met, and I've already fallen for him." She smiled weakly, though she could feel her strength failing.

"Don't say that," he begged, tears forming. "Please."

"What's good-bye in Elvish Legolas?"

"I'm not telling you, because this isn't good-bye."

"Now I'll never see West of the Mountains," she said softly, the tears already streaming down her face.

"You will. I'll take you there once we're out of here. Come on." He easily lifted her into his arms, and ran outside.

More explosions erupted from behind the bar, and as he leapt nimbly over the fallen door, a large one knocked him to his feet. She cried out as she hit the floor slightly, but he carried on.

They reached the centre of the Square, then the entire pub blew. Legolas covered Chalibeths' body with his own, ignoring anything hitting his back.

Then, only the soft sound of flames flickering could be heard. Legolas looked up. There were no Orcs in sight. He looked down at Chalibeth. She smiled weakly up at him.

"See, I told you I would get you out," he told her, smiling through his tears. They were both covered in soot, and their lungs were still clogged with smoke.

"I knew you would," she replied, gripping his hand. "But Legolas, I am going to die. I can feel it…"

"No, no you're not. I'm going to save you Chalibeth, whether you like it or not." He placed his hand over her heart, pouring his strength into her.

"Stop Legolas, it's not worth it." She pushed his hand away. "What is good-bye in Elvish?" Her voice was lowering.

"Namárie," he replied, brushing some soot off her face.

"I like that word," she said, smiling. She looked sternly at him. "Promise me something Legolas."

"What?"

"Look after my daughter."

"What?!"

"My daughter. She was one of the first into the cellar, and will have made it out alive. Please, find her. Her name is Rhelin. She is only seven. Promise me!" She coughed violently.

"I promise," he said firmly, gripping her hand. "I will find her."

"Just say to her…that her mama has gone away, and won't be coming back. And that I love her. She won't understand."

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything."

"Thank you Legolas." She touched his cheek again. "I honestly do love you."

"And I love you, though I have only just realised it," he replied, kissing her hand.

She rolled her eyes. "Tsk, men."

He grinned. "Sorry."

She coughed again, her chest heaving. "Namárie, Legolas…"

"Melamin! No, don't leave me now, please!"

"Melamin?"

"My love," he whispered, sobs racking his whole body.

She smiled. "Namárie Legolas… melamin…" She sighed, and her hand fell from his cheek, her eyes closing.

"No!" he screamed, the sound echoing through the now deserted Square.

* * *

**Er…yeah…I…killed her…you already knew I was gonna kill SOMEONE! **

**Heehee, he fell in love with her, now he's gotta look after her kid! But he's got to find her first…**

**See next chapter for details on how he finds Rhelin. And if he does find her, will he find her in time? Hmm…**

**See y'all next week! **

**_Lainfaer_**


	6. Rescuing Rhelin

**Ok, here's chapter 6…**

**Why did you all get so mad at me for? Yeah, I killed her! Stories have to have SOME sadness in them! Else they're just boring. **

**Thanks for reviews and replies are below. **

**_Lainfaer_**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**Elerrina – Yes, I killed her! Heehee…**

**Yup, 7 year olds…shudders….**

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Yup, it was her! Yeah, he has something to remember her by…her daughter! Lols. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Mayrana – Here's some tissues for you. And thanks you for the hair and pendant! Heehee, lovely jubbly… **

**Hmm…a…potion to…turn me into a _really _pretty Elf-maiden so…Leggy will…fall in love with me? (I'm running out of ideas too!) **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**frodofreak88 – What a cool name! You need tissues too. Ok…**

**Yeah, Chalibeth was cool. You'll find out more about her soon. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elvenstar5 – Me evil? Never! **

**Quit sulking, doesn't suit you! **

**Kill Rhelin? How could I possibly kill a 7 year old? Heh heh heh… **

**Rabid Elves? Er…ok then. Thanks for reviewing. **

**In the Depp End – Cool name! I did well in Shot Put! I came 2nd out of about ten! So now I kinda like it! It's easy! Lols. **

**If only there were more Leggy's, Aragorn's, Hally's…we can dream and make them ourselves! Yeah, great idea! Wow, I managed to use my brain! Lols. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Zammy – Too short? Fine then! Did I update soon enough for you my Lady? Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 6: Rescuing Rhelin. _**

**__**

**__**

And this was how Aragorn and Gimli found him, just minutes later. They had feared he had perished in the fire, and were relieved to find him alive. As it rained, they took him into the shelter, and could only watch as he grieved.

"Legolas, please, we must move on. Arod and Brego are waiting on the outskirts. Quick, before more Orcs return." He placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

The Elf hissed in pain. He was badly burnt on his back, and now that he was out of the rain, the pain had come back.

"Meldirnin, why do you always stay silent when you are hurt?" Aragorn asked in annoyance.

"'Tis only a few burns," Legolas replied in a whisper.

"Come on laddie. We'll bury her outside this flea-ridden town," Gimli assured him, picking up the Elfs' discarded weapons.

Legolas lifted Chalibeth up again, and they ran back out into the rain. The cold soothed Legolas' back, and he forgot his injuries for the moment.

They found the horses, and mounted. Gimli went with Aragorn instead. They galloped out, and Legolas cradled Chalibeth to his chest, his keen eyes searching for the girls.

"There!" Aragorn yelled.

Legolas followed his gaze. Many of them were running away from the village as fast as they could, Orcs still in pursuit.

Legolas rode up beside Aragorn, and passed him Chalibeth. "Look after her. Bury her somewhere. I've got to find someone." He grabbed his weapons, and galloped into the crowd.

"What does that crazy lad think he's doing?" Gimli asked in astonishment as Legolas disappeared into the drizzling rain.

"Goodness knows. Come on, she needs to be buried." They managed to dig a fair-sized hole using the sword and axe, and placed her gently in.

Aragorn laid a flower upon her chest, sighing sadly. "'Tis cruel for such a fair beauty to be snatched from our world." They filled in the hole, then galloped after Legolas…

…who was busy killing more Ors. His arrows were flying in all directions, and he wielded his knives with such a force as he had only used in the battles during the War.

"Rhelin!" he bellowed over the screams and yells.

Faintly, he heard a wail of a child, lost and alone. He urged Arod further in the mass of people, scanning the ground for a girl.

"Rhelin!" he yelled again.

"Mama!" was his answer. He turned Arod around.

A tiny girl was standing alone, tears streaming down her face. She had long dark hair, and her cream dress was torn and coated in soot.

He galloped over to her, and grabbed her before an Orc could. He swung her up and sat her in front of him on the saddle. She screamed, and tried to wriggle free.

"Hush child, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you," he soothed, galloping away from the crowd. Her struggles ceased at his calm voice, and she just sat in his arms, shaking like a leaf.

"There he is!" Gimli yelled, pointing at the galloping Arod bringing his master back to them as fast as he could.

"He's got someone," Aragorn said, stopping Brego to wait for the Elf.

Legolas reached them, and almost fell from his saddle in exhaustion. Aragorn rode up beside him and held him in place. He stared at the tiny girl in his arms. "Legolas, who is this?" he asked.

"Rhelin. She is Chalibeths' daughter."

"Mama," Rhelin whimpered.

"Oh no…" Aragorn whispered.

"Have you done it?" Legolas asked.

"Aye, it is done."

"Diolla lle meldirnin."

"Mama," Rhelin whispered again.

Legolas held her tighter. "Shh, it's ok." He looked at the others. "Let's get out of here. Half the girls are already dead. They don't stand a hope in hell now."

All three faced the carnage they had just left. Only Ors could be seen now, plus flames and smoke. They each whispered a prayer, then, had to ride away.

They passed the grave, but Legolas could not bring himself to look at it. Aragorn and Gimli had sprinkled flowers over the top, and disguised it as much as possible.

Legolas whispered an Elven prayer as they passed by, promising again what he had sworn to Chalibeth. To protect her child, and raise her as his own.

They rode until the sun rose, and by then, Rhelin had fallen asleep. They stopped at the edge of a wood, and dismounted. Aragorn took the child from Legolas' arms, then helped his friend down. Legolas was in too much pain to even walk. He cried out as Aragorn held him, the burns becoming too much.

"Gimli, take care of the girl. I'll see to Legolas." Gimli nodded, and gently lifted the girl up. Legolas noted how gentle he was, when more pain shot through his body. He would have collapsed to the floor if Aragorn had not held him up.

There was a stream nearby, and Aragorn just waded straight in with Legolas. It was freezing, but he had to help his friend. Legolas winced as the water hit his wounds like ice, but the pain subsided a little. He held onto Aragorn for support, not able to stand on his own.

Bit by bit, they removed the burnt tunic, and Legolas was literally screaming by the end. Aragorn made sure the water went all over his back. Legolas had suffered a horrific amount of burns, and would be scarred for life.

A short while later, they left the water, and Legolas lay down on his front. Aragorn made up a paste with herbs, and layered it over the skin. It was cool, and Legolas relaxed slightly.

"Don't move," Aragorn instructed. "It will take a while to work."

"Just go and get some dry clothes on Aragorn, I'm fine now," Legolas replied, smiling.

Aragorn smiled back, and went to fetch some dry clothes.

Legolas sighed, and played with some blades of grass. His thoughts drifted back to Chalibeth, but he could shed no more tears. He was already worn out, and crying wouldn't help. Instead, he remembered the good, but short time they had had together.

Aragorn returned later, in dry clothes, but with still sopping wet hair. "You forgot your hair," Legolas stated.

"Its always wet, I'm used to it," Aragorn replied. He gently touched Legolas' back. "This is almost dry. We'll go back into the water in a minute, then leave it to air-dry. You can't wear any tunic for a while though."

"How long?" Legolas asked still fingering the grass blades.

"A good day or so. The burns have opened your skin, and they need to close. The paste is speeding it along, as is the water, but no material can touch it."

"How's Rhelin?"

"Still sleeping. She's murmuring for her mother though."

"I have to see her. Can we wash this off now?"

Aragorn checked it again. "Yeah, come on." He helped Legolas to his feet, and he was able to enter the water alone now. He washed all the paste off, then returned to Aragorn.

They went back to where they had left Gimli, and Legolas was comforted to see that Rhelin was wrapped up in Gimlis' cloak, and had some spare clothes for a pillow. She was a tiny girl, and the cloak was too big for her. But it made sure she was warm enough.

Legolas knelt down beside her, and brushed a few stray curls out of her face. She shifted slightly, but did not awaken. He smiled. "She looks like her mother," he whispered.

"Aye, she does," Gimli agreed in a hushed tone, coming to kneel beside him. "How's your back?"

"Painful, but much better thanks."

"First time you've been seriously hurt, you know that?"

"Oh yeah. I'm not used to it. It hurts." Gimli laughed. "I can go with that."

As they were eating a soup Aragorn had quickly made up, Rhelin woke up. She was scared to find herself in some strangers' cloak, and jumped to her feet.

Legolas was beside her in an instant. "Shh Rhelin, don't panic." She stared at him, her eyes looking mainly at his ears. He held out his hand. "Come on, come and have some food." He smiled reassuringly at her.

She smiled back, and took his hand. He led her over to the fire, and gave her some soup. She was re-wrapped in the cloak, and snuggled up against Legolas.

"Where is mama?" she asked after a while.

Legolas stiffened. "Um…she has…gone away for a while Rhelin."

"Gone where?"

He looked to his friends for help.

"To another place Rhelin," Aragorn answered. "Where the sun always shines, and there is no fighting."

"And no nasty Orcs?"

"No. No nasty Orcs," Gimli assured her.

"I want mama."

"Rhelin, I'm afraid your mama…won't be coming back," Legolas said softly, holding her slightly tighter.

"Why not?"

"Because she can't. It's a long way away, and there is no way for her to return. So, you're going to come and live with me instead, if that is ok with you."

"Who are you?"

"We're friends of your mama," he replied. "Before she left, she asked me to look after her for you. She says that she loves you dearly, more than anything else in this whole world. She apologised for not being able to say good-bye herself, but she had to go." He placed a chaste kiss on top of her head.

"What's your name?" she asked sleepily, putting her bowl down.

"I'm Legolas, and that's Aragorn and Gimli. We'll look after you now, don't worry."

"Legolas…nice name…" Her eyes shut, and she slumped against him, falling back to sleep.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "That was easier than I thought."

"I expect you'll get a lot more of that later," Aragorn reminded him. "Go and get some sleep Legolas, you're exhausted. We'll keep watch tonight."

Legolas nodded. He lifted the tiny girl into his arms, and lay down away from the fire. He held her close to him, and gradually fell into a deep healing sleep.

Aragorn watched his friend drift off with a sense of unease brooding inside him. "Why did he do that?" he wondered aloud.

"It's in his nature laddie, to protect others. That girl needs help, and a loving family. I expect she doesn't even know who her father is. Legolas will be her adoptive father," Gimli answered.

"But she is mortal, and when she dies, it will break his heart."

"He survived Chalibeths' death."

"True, but he hasn't known her long. He'll know Rhelin for the rest of her life. It will surely kill him to see her die."

"Well, we'll look after him," Gimli promised, settling down with a pipe lit between his teeth.

Aragorn nodded. "Aye, we will."

He remained on a furtive watch for the remainder of the morning. As the sun rose higher, he extinguished the fire, and gently shook Gimli awake.

"Time to wake them?" he asked gruffly, inclining his head to the other two, still fast asleep.

"No, leave them be for a while. They've been through a lot. They need this rest."

Whilst Aragorn readied the horses, and Gimli cleared up the camp, Legolas woke up. He was still sore from the previous day, but did feel much better. He looked down at the tiny girl still nestled in his grasp. Sometime during the morning, her hand had splayed over his chest, and a few of his golden hairs were caught in her fingers. He gently pulled them out, and left her covered in the cloak.

"How long have I been sleeping?" he asked, rubbing his eyes blearily.

"Few hours," Gimli replied.

"Where's Aragorn?"

"Sorting out Arod and Brego. Something spooked them earlier; he's trying, and quite amusingly…failing, to calm them down."

Legolas smiled at his friends' attempt to lighten the damp mood that he was in. He looked back at the girl. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. She was so like Chalibeth, and yet…so unlike her mother.

She stirred, and Legolas knelt down beside her. Her dark eyes opened, and for a moment, fear glittered in the depths. But then, her expression clamed, and she smiled weakly at him.

"Hungry?" he asked softly.

She nodded, and yawned. He smiled, and lifted her up. She dragged the cloak with her.

They sat down beneath the remains of the fire, and Legolas made her a soup, similar to the one they had had earlier that morning.

"When we get to Mirkwood, you will have much better food than this," he promised.

"What's Mirkwood?" she asked.

"My home," he replied, softly smiling. What would Aenil say when he brought home a mortal girl as his adopted daughter? He grinned at the look on her face of having a younger 'sister' to care for.

"Will it be my home?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"If you wish it to be, then yes."

"Tell me about it."

So then Legolas launched into tales of Mirkwood, and even when they were riding away, he carried on. She listened, fascinated by every little detail. She asked numerous questions, about the Elves and the other creatures that dwelt beneath Mirkwoods' trees. He would answer as best he could, trying to not miss anything out.

* * *

**Yay, he rescued her! And buried Chalibeth…**

**Reviews pretty please? You know you love me! **

**By the way, if anyone wants to talk to me on MSN, my e-mail addy is freespirited21hotmail.com (With underscores in between the free and sprited and 21. They're not showing on here! Grr...)**

**You now you wanna really! **

**_Lainfaer_**


	7. Home at Last

**Aww, I love Rhelin! I really do! Don't ask me why, I just do! **

**Ok, so they rescued Rhelin, and are now back in Mirkwood. What will Thranduil say to his only son bringing home a mortal child? Heehee…**

**And we finally meet Aenil, Legolas' younger sister. She's a bit…exaggerated I think for an Elf, but I _was _writing this rather late at night, so please forgive me if she's a bit too OOC, according to other Elves. Thanking you! **

**_Lainfaer_**

* * *

****

****

****

**In The Depp End – Yeah, I added you to my MSN list too. Yep, your name rules. Please Lord, we NEED more Leggy's, Hally's, and Aragorny's! **

**Aragorny's? **

**Oooook…………**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**Zammy – Cool, thanks melonin. Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Raymae325 – Owchie, burns. I once had a load of burns. Had boiling water tipped over me when I was about 18 months old. All an accident, but I think it's a miracle that I have no scars! Can't remember a thing, thankfully… **

**Orcs are well stupid. Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing. **

**fallenangel – Sweet and sad? Great mixture of emotions there! Fell in love in just a day? Well, you know what Leggy's like. Elven love is true and instant…yada yada yada. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Mayrana – Yup, Leggy is the coolest daddy! Reminds of the song 'Daddy Cool'! Anyways… **

**Ooh, thank you for the potion! Hmm, what next? Hmm hmm hmm…how about…permission from King Thranduil to steal his son away and marry him? **

**I'm running out of ideas too! Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 7: Home at Last._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Legolas led the others under the main archway that was the entrance to the main courtyard of his fathers' palace. It was alive with activity, and as soon as he galloped in, everyone turned to look at him.

A hushed silence came over the entire crowd. Aragorn moved Brego so he was beside Arod. "Why the silence?" he asked in a whisper.

"They're not expecting me. They always do this."

Suddenly, a tiny boy came forward out of the crowd. He went down on one knee in front of Arod, bowing his head in respect.

Legolas jumped neatly down, still holding Rhelin. He placed her down, and tilted the boy's chin up to look at him, smiling. The elfling smiled back. "Welcome home my Lord," he said.

The rest of the crowd then bowed, and Legolas rose up. He lifted Rhelin into his arms, and motioned for Aragorn and Gimli to follow.

"Please see to the horses," he asked a nearby stable hand. "Take extra good care of them." The stable hand bowed, and got to it immediately.

As he shut the main door behind him, Legolas could feel Rhelin trembling in his arms. He held her tighter. "Don't worry, it's alright." He kissed her head, and led them up to his fathers' study.

"No, I refuse!"

"Forget it Adar!"

"I will not do this!"

"What on Earth…?" Legolas wondered aloud as they neared the study.

"Adar, this isn't fair!"

"Aenil please, calm yourself!"

"I should have guessed," Legolas grinned. He looked at his friends. "I think my sister is a bit upset. Come on." There was a sound of something smashing.

"Oh dear," Gimli whispered. "I don't remember her being this temperamental Legolas."

"Trust me, she can get as angry as an Orc that is stuck up a tree with no weapons, and surrounded by enemies. I have had to suffer it before." He reached the door, and waited for Aenil to take a breath before knocking.

"Who is it?" came his fathers' tired-sounding voice.

Legolas opened the door and walked straight in. "Just a flying visit Adar. I…" but he was cut off as Aenil flung her arms round his neck.

"Legolas!"

"Careful, I am holding a child here."

Aenil stepped back, and stared at the bundle curled up in Legolas' arms. Rhelin looked even more scared than out in the courtyard. Her eyes were wide with fright, and her arms were gripping Legolas' neck like a vice. She tried to nestle further up to him, but his chest was in the way.

"Legolas, please explain…" Thranduil pointed at Rhelin.

"Not now Adar. This is Rhelin. I'm looking after her."

"For how long?" Aenil asked, smiling at Rhelin.

"Forever," Legolas answered.

Thranduil jumped to his feet. "What? Legolas, this is a mortal child!"

"Shh Adar, you're scaring the poor girl," Aenil told him sharply. "Come on Legolas, she needs a bath." She linked her arm through her brothers', and led him out.

"Talk later Adar!" he yelled before she shut the door.

Aragorn and Gimli were waiting patiently outside. Aenil squealed and threw her arms round Aragorns', then Gimli's' neck. She had to crouch down slightly for Gimli, and reach up for Aragorn. Behind her, Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Come on Legolas, ignore the old man. He's just moody with me because I went out without his permission." She started leading them down the corridor.

"Yes, but where did you go?"

"Only down to the river."

"Aenil…"

"What, I was bored!"

"Aenil, you know what Adar is like about that. He doesn't like you to be in danger when I'm not here to look after you."

"Legolas, I am not a little girl anymore. I am only 350 years younger than you after all."

"Yes, but still younger. I have 350 years more experience than you do. I don't want you to get hurt, and neither does he."

"Alright, alright, stop fussing. So, who is this darling child?"

"Her name's Rhelin. We rescued her from her village when it was ambushed."

"But…what about her family?"

Legolas looked at the floor. He did not wish to relive the memories of that night. He looked down at Rhelin, and she was staring up at him, her eyes still wide. He smiled affectionately at her, and her tenseness loosened up a little.

"She doesn't know who her father is. Her mother…didn't make it. She asked me to take care of her, and I'm sticking to that promise." Aragorn and Gimli shared a look. Aenil made a mental note to talk to Aragorn later.

"Poor girl," she whispered, looking at her with sadness in her eyes. "How old is she?"

"Seven." They came to a spare room, and Aenil led them in.

The Autumn Sun poured in through the windows, lighting up every corner. Aenil went through to the adjoining bathroom, and started filling a tub with warm water.

"We'll leave you to it Legolas," Aragorn told him.

"Alright. Just go in the rooms opposite. Not my one though!"

Aragorn laughed. "Hmm, I wonder how I'll be able to tell the difference between your room, and a normal room?" Legolas scowled. "Just go on with you."

The other two left, and Legolas sat Rhelin down on the bed. He peeled her arms from around his neck, and crouched down in front of her so they were at eye-level with each other.

"Now Rhelin. My sister is running a bath for you. She'll help you, is that ok with you?" Rhelin nodded.

"She'll wash your hair for you, and heal any cuts you may have got. I promise she won't hurt you, and I'll wait in here for you."

"Don't leave me Leggy." She found it a bit difficult to pronounce his name properly, and so had stuck with Leggy.

"No, I think its better if Aenil sorted you out, not me." She slithered her arms back round his neck, and positioned herself back in his lap. "Leggy stay with me," she said firmly.

He sighed. "Very well." He stood up, and carried her through to the bathroom.

Aenil had done a brilliant job. A large wooden tub was filled to the brim with hot clean water, and had rose petals floating on the surface.

Rhelin gazed at it in wonderment. Her baths had always been in cold, rather dirty water, and she was not used to this luxury.

"Ready?" Aenil asked.

Legolas nodded, and handed Rhelin over to her. "She doesn't want me to leave her," he told his sister as she removed the girls' filthy dress. He didn't look, out of respect.

Only once Rhelin was completely in, did he look back. "Well then stay," Aenil answered. "If she wants you to stay, then you must stay. You do her hair, and I'll wash these cuts."

As Aenil gently bathed the cuts Rhelin had obtained over the past days, Legolas rolled up his sleeves, and wetted her hair. He mixed the shampoo Aenil handed him into her hair, and tenderly massaged her head.

Rhelin completely relaxed, and as Legolas washed the soap out, she smiled.

Legolas grinned at his sister. "That's the biggest smile she's done," he told her.

Aenil grinned back. "Better Rhelin?"

The little girl nodded. The smell of the soaps, and the warm water had tired her. She just wanted to sleep now.

Legolas waited in her room as Aenil dried her, and dressed her in a clean nightgown. He couldn't hide his grin as she padded out in front of Aenil in a gown that was a bit too big for her. It dragged on the floor…only about two feet behind her.

She reached her arms up to him, and he swept her into his embrace. She laughed, and kissed his cheek. He kissed her back. He lay her down in bed, and proceeded to tuck her in.

Aenil smiled to herself from her position in the doorway to the bathroom. She had not seen her brother for many years, and although all his attention had been on Rhelin, she felt happy. Legolas sat on the edge of the bed, and stroked her cheek till her dark eyes finally closed, and she drifted off to sleep.

"I'm happy for you Legs," Aenil said softly, not wishing to disturb the peace that had settled on the room.

He smiled at her, and walked over. He took her into a huge bear hug. "Thanks Aenil."

"So…what's going to happen to her now?" she asked as they wandered out onto the balcony.

"She's going to stay with me for the rest of her life."

"But Legolas, you are immortal…she is not."

"It doesn't make the slightest bit of difference to me. I love her Aenil, as my own daughter. As my own sister." He looked at her. "You are both so precious to me. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me, you know that. But what will you do when she dies Legolas? Surely it will break your heart?"

"Her mother died in my arms Aenil! I think I'll be able to cope." He stormed back into the room, rubbing his hands over his face in a tired fashion.

She slipped her arms round his waist, and leant her head against his back. He was watching Rhelin sleep. "She looks so peaceful," he whispered. "Yet she will grow up without a mother." He turned in his sisters' grasp to look at her. "Can you imagine how that will affect her?"

"No, I do not. We have been lucky Legolas. All our lives, we have had both our parents around."

"She has only ever had her mother," he told her. "She doesn't have a clue who her father is. And now her mother is dead…I don't know what to do for her."

"Look, it'll easy. I'll be the mother, you be the father. Or…maybe I'll be the sister. That might be better."

He smiled at her simple, but worthy idea. "I love you Aenil."

She grinned. "I know you do." They embraced again.

A couple of weeks later, Aragorn had to return to Minas Tirith. Arwen could not run it alone for too long. A small escort went with him, who would be going on to Ithilien. As he galloped away out of the courtyard, escort following, Legolas and Aenil stood on the steps of the palace. Gimli was at the bottom, Rhelin at his side.

"So, how long are you planning on staying now?" Aenil asked her brother as they walked back inside.

"Until Rhelin can manage without me."

"If you stay too long, she won't let you leave."

"I know, and that'll be the hardest part – leaving her."

A pair of arms wrapped around his legs, nearly toppling him over. Rhelin grinned up at him. He grinned back, and picked her up. "So Princess, what you doing today?" He had taken to calling her that, as she was now regarded in Mirkwood as a Princess, even though she was human. Legolas had insisted that everyone treat her as they treated Aenil.

"Don't know," she replied, cocking her head to one side to look at him. "You ok Leggy?"

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"You're sad today. Is it because Strider gone?" Aragorn was also rather hard to pronounce. Gimli was the only name she could actually say.

"Yes, I am sad because he is gone. But I expect I'll see him again soon."

"He's your best friend, right?"

"So is Gimli."

"I know." She grinned. Most of her conversations didn't make much sense, but she just liked to talk. No one else seemed to mind if she wasn't always clear.

"Are you going to tell Leggy your news Rhelin?" Aenil asked, smiling.

Legolas frowned. "What news? Why haven't I already been told?" But there was a gleam of mirth in his eyes.

Rhelin grinned. "I lost a tooth, see?" She pointed to a gap on the right side of her mouth.

"Wow," Legolas replied, smiling. "When did that come out?"

"This morning. Angel says I have to put it under the pillow for the fairy. Is that right?" Angel was her name for Aenil.

Legolas grinned at his sister. When they were children, and their teeth had fallen out, their parents had told them to put the tooth under their pillow. In the morning, the tooth would be gone, and a coin would be in its place.

"Yes, and the tooth fairy will come and collect it. She may even leave you a present, as a thank you."

"Why does a fairy collect my teeth?"

"She polishes them up, then, in her land where no human, Elf, Dwarf, or any Middle-Earth-born creature can go, she builds her City. Out of our teeth! Her castle is completely made of them, all the world's children's' baby teeth. There are many other fairies that help her, but she is the one who always collects the teeth."

"So…she lives in teeth?"

"In a sense, yes, she does."

Aenil grinned at Legolas. "How many teeth did you lose Legs?" she asked.

"All of them. They had all gone by the time I was ten."

"Same here. So you've only got three years to go Rhelin, before you lose all your teeth."

"Will I need false ones?" This caused laughter.

"No Rhelin. Your big teeth grow after you lose your baby ones," Legolas told her. "Bigger, stronger, ones." They had reached her room by now, and he put her down.

She ran onto the balcony, followed by the other three. She stood on the railings, and looked out over the woods. "Where's her City?" she asked.

"Some people believe it is high in the sky, and that the stars are the teeth, glimmering in the moonlight," Aenil answered, coming up beside her.

"On clouds?"

"Not necessarily on the clouds, but certainly in among them."

"Wow." She continued to gaze out over Mirkwood.

"So, how's she been?" Gimli asked Legolas in a hushed tone as the other two watched the goings-on in the courtyard below.

"Much better," Legolas replied. "She hasn't said anything about Chalibeth, and I fear she has forgotten all about her."

"You'll have to tell her someday."

"I know, and I don't think I really want to."

"But not for many years yet laddie. For now, she is content enough to be accepted as part of your family. All children are the same. The child instantly accepts any grown-up who loves them, and cares for them. You were accepted the minute you rescued her and took her in as your own. She loves you, and in time, will look upon you as a father."

Legolas smiled at the Dwarfs' tender words. "You think so?"

"I know so. I can se it in her eyes. Every time she looks at you, there is a definite bond forming, and always deepening. You know for yourself how many times she kisses you a day."

Legolas grinned sheepishly. "She just likes it. It comforts her."

"You like it too Legolas, don't deny it." He grinned in his bushy beard, making Legolas blush slightly. "I'll be going now. If you want me, I'll be in my room. I've got to leave too soon. I've got to prepare."

"But what about Rhelin Gimli?" Legolas asked, his plan for revenge forming. "She loves you too, and she'll miss you terribly." He smiled.

It was Gimli's' turn to blush. "Oh shut up Elf. Its you she adores."

"Oh no, she's absolutely _mad_ about you. She likes you because you make her laugh."

Gimli scowled, and stomped out. Legolas laughed to himself, and turned back to the pair on the balcony. Aenil had a small robin upon her wrist, and was telling Rhelin about it. That was the wonderful thing about his sister, Legolas decided. She was an excellent nature teacher.

He tiptoed back onto the balcony, and watched as Rhelin gently stroked the tiny bird. It chirruped at her, and she laughed. He caught Aenils' eye, and she winked at him. He smiled back.

The next few years were going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

**Yay, fun fun fun. See what I meant about Aenil being a bit…different? But it worked ok, didn't it? **

**Now I'm going to do a spot of begging… **

**PLEASE, please please, please, PLEASE can some more people go and read Demons of the Heart! It's the sequel to Sleeping Dangerously, and I would REALLY like some more readers and reviewers on there! Please? I've asked nicely! **

**_Lainfaer_**


	8. Epilogue

**11 REVIEWS! WOWZY! THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!**

**LAST CHAPTER! **

**See, only a little story. But quite sweet in its own way, don't you think? **

**I like the ending. I have no idea if you lot will agree with me, but I think it works out fine. In this chapter, Rhelin is now 15, and Legolas has to return to Ithilien. Prepare for tantrums and tears. **

**_Lainfaer_**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**Lothliana – Yup, I am sooooooooo evil! Hahaha. I love annoying you; you should know that by now! Rhelin may NOT have forgotten you though! Read this chapter and you'll see what I mean… **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Snowelf12 – You use the word great a lot I've discovered! Thank you! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Glad you liked it, and hope your little sis had fun at the pool! Thanks for reviewing. **

**frodofreak88 - gives big lolly pop to you so you can come out of hiding and review again Wheel of Time? Never heard of it, sorry! Yup, your name definitely rules! **

**DEMAND that I update? You DEMAND that I post a new chapter?!?!?!?!? **

**Ok then. Here you go. **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Mayrana – Different in a good way? Phew, I was hoping that's how you would see her! **

**Leggy for a week? I guess that would do. Hmm, what do I want now? Well…..I guess there is nothing. As I am a kind, generous person, silences Lothliana who is laughing hysterically….you can have Leggy for a week too! That's a thank you for all the reviews you've given me! So, thanks once again for reviewing! **

**In the Depp End – Ooooh yeh, DEFINITELY more Elladan's and Elrohir's! I LOVE those two! They are just soooo adorable! And of course, Leggy's, Hally's, and Aragorn's. And Pippin's and Frodo's too while you're at it dear Lord. Thank you, Amen. **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**Leggy/Orlando's Queen – Cool name! Yup, I killed Chalibeth. Most people didn't like me doing that. Developing romance? I doubt it. And this is the last chapter, so….**

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Zammy – Thank you melonin. I always try and make the chapters as good as I possibly can! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Mariette – Yup, I've made Rhelin 15, is that a good enough age increase? Boromir, Son of Aragorn? Hmm, sounds interesting. I'll try and take a peek later. Thanks for reviewing! **

**MusicDreamer – I know she is! I love Rhelin. She is one of my fave characters I have created. Thanks for reviewing. **

**And I LOVE your name! I say that to more or less everyone! **

**Lykairo – Of course I shall. Thanks for reviewing. (Does your name mean something? Sounds nice anyway!) **

**Elerrina – That's how I kinda picture 7 year olds. Did I update quickly enough? Thanks for reviewing. **

**IwishChan – I like making Leggy kind. It's how I believe he is! He's a Super Dad! Should have got hi something for Father's Day… **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Epilogue._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Legolas remained in Mirkwood for the next seven and a half years, until Rhelin turned 15. Then he decided it was time for him to return to his own realm.

His father and mother knew it was the right decision, but weren't sure if was time to leave Rhelin yet. Aenil of course, begged to go with him, and he agreed, as long as Thranduil also did.

To her joy, Thranduil said she could join her brother, and go to Ithilien. For the following days, all she did was smile, and every now and then, jump around whatever room she was in, in pure happiness.

But Rhelin did not want Legolas to go. She did not want to be separated from him. They rode down to the river together, and there, they talked.

"Legolas please, do not leave me now. I still need you," she pleaded. Legolas was sat by the river, plucking absently at blades of grass between his feet. Rhelin was stood behind him, watching the water flow along.

"I have to go Rhelin. It is my duty, and I have no choice," he replied in a rather choked tone.

She went and sat beside him. "Do I really mean that little to you?"

His head snapped round to stare at her. He chucked down the grass, and took her hands in his. "Rhelin, you mean more to me than anything else in this world. Even more than father, mother, and even Aenil."

"Then stay!" she begged, tears starting to form. "You can't leave me on my own, not after everything we've been through. I need you as my father."

"But I am not your father!" he cried in annoyance. "You know that, I know that."

"You have been more of a father to me than anyone else ever was. I can remember my life in the inn, my mother. I can remember, seeing all the whores and drunkards. The music, smoke, and alcohol. Believe it or not, I can still picture that night clearly in my head. The fear running through me as I cried for her. The darkness of the tunnel, and the stench of death surrounding me. Standing in the middle of that field, encircled by screaming girls and Orcs. I saw him come towards me, sword raised. I didn't know what to do, and no one else was going to help me. I could only think of my mother, and as he brought it down to kill me; I was swept up off the ground. I didn't have a clue who had rescued me, or if I was being kidnapped…but I felt safe. Safer then I had been in the village, and certainly much safer than in that field. You came for me Legolas. You were there when I needed you, and you have been ever since. But I still need you. No matter how grown-up I appear on the outside, inside, I am still that tiny, lost little girl from almost eight years ago." She stared hopelessly at him, waiting for his answer.

He stared back, feeling tears well up. If leaving her was going to be this difficult, he just couldn't do it. He looked back at the floor. He had never realised just how much she did remember, and the amount shocked him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you," he replied, looking back. A single tear rolled down her face, and he gently brushed it away.

She grabbed his hand, and gripped it tightly. "If you love me, why must you leave?"

"My people in Ithilien need me. It is the same as with Aragorn and the people of Minas Tirith. I have a duty to rule my own realm, and so I must go."

"But both you and Aenil are going. I don't want to be stuck here with just your parents. I know that sounds disrespectful after everything they have done for me…but you are the only one I really care about. You're my 'father figure', not the King. Aenil has been like a sister to me. I am never going to be able to repay you for all you have done for me."

"I do not want to be repaid Rhelin. I rescued you, because your mother asked me to, and…"

"So, that's it. Just because my mother asked you to get me, you had to. You don't care about me at all. It was only all for her." She got to her feet, and stepped away from him.

"No Rhelin!" he protested, also standing. "You don't know the whole story…"

"Then tell me!" she yelled, the tears streaming down her face now. "Tell me everything, and don't leave any details out to 'spare me the grief'."

So Legolas told her everything. From the night they arrived in the village, to the day they arrived back in Mirkwood. By the time he had finished, she was sat on a rock, staring vaguely at the floor at her feet. The tears had stopped, but had been flowing for a long time.

He went and knelt at her feet. "See? That is why I could never tell you when you were younger. Because it is far too upsetting."

"You loved her, didn't you?" she asked softly. Her tone was slightly on edge, and had a hint of danger to it.

"I had only known her a couple of days Rhelin. It…"

"Did you, or didn't you?" she asked firmly, looking defiantly at him.

He sighed. "Yes, I did."

She nodded, and looked back at her clasped hands. "I thought so. That was the real reason you took me in, brought me up. Because, as my mother died, she told you she loved you, and to look after her little girl." She looked back at him. "She was a whore Legolas. I doubt she cared any more for you than she did for any of her other customers. She just wanted to get into your leggings…" but she went silent as Legolas' hand came into contact with her cheek.

He glared at her. "You _dare_ talk about your mother that way! If she was alive now, she'd hate you for saying that!"

"But its true!" she cried, tears of pain running down her face as she rubbed her face delicately. Legolas' slap had left a mark. "I know Legolas; I lived there for seven and a half years of my life. I may have only been tiny, but I wasn't as stupid as the other girls tried to make me out to be. I had to grow up in an environment of whores, sluts, and drunkards. I know what they were like. I know how they got their money, and the sort of people they got it from. There were the usual men, who came in every night, but also travellers. Any traveller who looked as if he came from a good background, they were on to him. You're a Prince Legolas! She knew straight away. That first night, I heard her talking to her friend outside my door. About the three travellers in the bar, and how it will be good to have some 'fresh stock'. That's what they were like. I hate to tell you, but it is true, I swear."

He gaped at her, not being able to believe what he was hearing. Then his expression turned neutral. "Alright then, tell me this. Why, when she was dying, and when we were stuck in the burning pub, did she tell me she loved me? What was the point in that, if she was going to die?"

"She didn't know for certain. She was counting on you to save her. Then, she would…strike."

He stood up and walked away. He stared into the river. Was that what Chalibeth was trying to do all along? Just use him, and then get his money. She had seemed so kind, so interested in all three of them. It wasn't just him, surely…

"Legolas?" Rhelin called softly.

He did not respond. He just carried on staring at the water flowing along, one hand curled into a fist over his mouth, the other arm folded across his chest.

"Adar?" she whispered.

He looked at her. She had never before called him father. He shook his head. "I am not your father Rhelin."

"You are to me," she replied, walking up to him and placing her hands upon his arm. "I don't care what you say; I will always regard you as my father." She stretched up on tiptoe, and softly kissed his cheek. "If you must go, then…then I guess I cannot stop you." She walked back to her horse and remounted.

"Wait," he called after her. She looked at him.

"Come with me," he urged. "Come to Ithilien with Aenil and me."

"I cannot," she replied. "This is my home now."

"We'll make Ithilien your home. Here, there are only Elves. It will be good for you to be back among your own people."

"But…I have made so many friends now."

"Ask if they want to come," he countered, running up to her side. He lifted her easily down off the horse and held her in his arms. "I lost your mother, whether she was a whore or not…I don't want to lose you too." He placed a kiss on her dark head.

"You won't lose me," she promised, gripping the back of his tunic. "I'll be with you forever Adar."

So Rhelin travelled to Ithilien with Legolas and Aenil. The last of the Elves going to Ithilien accompanied them, as it was likely that Legolas would never see his homeland again.

They led peaceful lives in Ithilien, and often travelled to Minas Tirith to see Aragorn. Arwen loved Rhelin from the moment she met her, and was treated like a daughter there too. Gimli would travel from the Glittering Caves to see his friends, and Rhelin still adored him, no matter what arguments he put up.

The years swiftly passed, and Rhelin grew into a beautiful woman. Legolas watched her age, and with every day that passed, his heart would ache for the day they would have to say their last good-bye. He never married, as he never found anyone to love. Rhelin would often chide him for this, saying he had to have an heir.

"Aenil will be my successor," he would answer. "She has many years left on this Earth, more than you or I. She will marry, and have plenty of children, I'm sure. They will then rule Ithilien after her."

"I still think there should be a little Greenleaf to take over," she would retort. He would just laugh at this comment.

Rhelin married, and when she did, Legolas felt as if he was letting her go. The night before, he talked with her.

"My little Princess is all grown-up," he said sadly. They were in the palace gardens, sitting on a stone bench, Rhelin in Legolas' arms. They were gazing at the stars together.

"Yes, but I'm still yours," she promised. "I'll always be your little Princess, won't I?"

"Of course you will."

She had just one child, a boy. She named him…Guryn.

"Brings back memories," she replied when Legolas raised an eyebrow at her decision.

"Rhelin, it was a total spur-of-the-moment thing for me. At least think up a name of your own choice."

"No, I like Guryn. In some ways, you'll always be by my side." He laughed, and she joined in.

The years sped on, but were kind to Rhelin. She aged well, and would often tell Legolas that 'she was older then him, because she looked older'. He would reply, saying there were almost 3,000 years between them, and that she would never catch him up, in wisdom, or in years.

The day she died, was the saddest day of Legolas' entire life. It was worse than losing Chalibeth, for Rhelin had been a daughter to him. He wept at her bedside for hours, not allowing anyone to see him. He kept thinking of things he wanted to tell her, but it was too late. Many tried to comfort him, but he found no joy in life anymore.

A few years later, Aragorn also passed away, and that was it for Legolas. He could stand Middle-Earth no longer. Once Arwen had also died, and Eldarion and Aenil were settled as leaders, he and Gimli built a boat, and sailed away over the Sea to Valinor.

Many times during that long journey, he cried to himself. He never let Gimli see his tears. He grieved for Rhelin, Aragorn, and Arwen all at the same time. He cried, because it would be many years before he saw his family again. Guryn was grown-up now, but still alone. He shed tears for him.

Valinor was the paradise he had expected it to be, but it would be long before his hurts were fully healed. Many Elves believed that peoples' souls were born again, and he always lived in hope of seeing his little Princess again one day…

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME! **

**She had to die _one _day. No point in dragging the story on longer than it has to go on for. **

**You agree with the ending? Please say you do. Cos I liked it that way. I especially liked the last line…sweet! So, that's it for this story. Tell me what you thought in a review _please_?! It would be very much appreciated. **

**I am currently working on a story called Time and Again. Its for my friend Emillie, and it's about her going to Middle Earth. My mate Lothliana says I should put it on here, but I don't know. So I'm asking you guys, cos you're the ones that read it. I already have one 'girl falls into ME' story – Love Conquers All, but would another one be going too far? Please tell me in a review, or e-mail me. Thankies! **

Lainfaer 

**Oh, and…I am putting up a new story next Monday when I update Demons of the Heart! It's called Runaways, and below is a short excerpt from the first chapter. **

**_Chapter 1: Why me? _**

**I hate my life. **

**It's quite simple. **

**Why can't anyone understand that? **

**For 160 years, I've had to live this life. **

**The life I hate. **

**I'm still treated like a seven-year old. **

**Why me? **

**Why did I have to be born into this family? **

**Why can't I just be a normal boy living with a normal family? **

**What have I ever done to deserve this? **

**I don't feel right here. **

**I feel like an intruder in the 'perfect' family. **

**Perhaps I am. **

**_I _****know I'm not meant to be here…**

**…but no one else seems to. **

**People just laugh when I tell them. **

**They don't believe me. **

**It isn't fair. **

**I hate my life. **

**Sound good? Well, only a week to wait! And it'll be up. See ya's all next Monday! **

_**Lainfaer**_


End file.
